


An Angel's first April Fools Day

by MarvelousAndProud



Category: Supernatural
Genre: April Fools' Day, Dean Loves Pie, Fluff and Crack, castiel is precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAndProud/pseuds/MarvelousAndProud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY I wrote this for fun. Hope it makes you smile. Castiel spends his first April fools day with the winchesters</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel's first April Fools Day

It all started when Castiel asked Sam what "April Fool's Day" was. 'Well Cas. It's a day to pull pranks on people. I don't know it can be fun I guess,' the talking moose had explained. 

Castiel, Angel of the Lord had nodded. 'I understand Sam. I will bring honor to this sacred human tradition.'

Sam had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.   
'Ok Cas. You do that.'

 

On the first of April the Winchesters climbed into the impala early in the morning before the sun was out. The silence of the darkness was interrupted by the sounds of two Whoopie Cushions going off as the brothers took their seats.   
'Damn it Cas!' Dean said annoyed as he looked back to see the angel giggling in the back seat. 

Sam burst out laughing. 'Dean relax. Let him have his fun.'

Dean rolled his eyes and drove them all to a nearby diner for breakfast. 

 

'I'll have a slice of pie please,' the angel said dryly to the plump waitress. The Winchesters ordered as well. 

After the waitress had left, Dean and Sam looked at him. 'Cas you don't even eat...' Dean said annoyed. 'Do you think we are made of money. You better let me eat it.'

'Dean do not worry yourself in such matters,' Castiel said sternly. Dean continued to argue but dropped it when their food came. 

Dean was about to take his first bite of his stack of pancakes when Cas pushed the slice of pie into his face. Dean froze as the cherry filling dripped down his jaw. The jaw of Sam had dropped and he almost fell out of the booth in laughter. 

'Damn it Cas!' Dean stood up. 'What the hell is with you today?' 

Castiel tilted his head. 'April fools!!!!'

Dean sat down and crossed his arms. 'Fine....it's still a waste of perfectly good pie,' he grumbled.


End file.
